Deal, or not?
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: Mukuro's belated birthday fanfic. “If you wanted it to be a deal, I've a need now.” 6918, light mentions of 27K and RyoHana.


He leaned back onto his chair, and threw his tie onto the table before closing his eyes.

The door of the room opened quietly, and someone slowly walked to him.

"Kyoya,"

Opening his eyes, he saw a pair of legs in front of him.

He looked up, and saw Mukuro.

The illusionist was sitting on the table,

"Do you've anything to tell me?" Mukuro asked,

Hibari shrugged, "None."

Mukuro leaned forward, "Really?"

No answer, Hibari just closed his eyes,

Mukuro's hands reached out for the collar of Hibari's jacket,

Giving it a quick pull, Hibari was separated from the chair, and now he was standing close to Mukuro.

"Kyoya, last chance. Sure?"

He opened his eyes, "Unsure."

Mukuro smirked slightly, and closed the distance between their lips.

Hibari's jacket was soon found on the floor, and Mukuro rested Hibari back onto the chair,

As their eyes looked at each other,

They knew.

No one wanted it to stop yet.

People always knew that their relationship had been from enemies to a.... Deal?

Fulfilling each other needs, kisses and all that.

That was their deal.

And now Mukuro had a need,

Hibari to be his birthday present.

It was 9th of June.

-x-

The sunlight shone in through the curtains, waking the Cloud Guardian up.

Getting down from the bed slowly, he picked his shirt up.

He turned to look at the bed as he buttoned the shirt,

Mukuro was sleeping there, and Hibari sighed.

He grumbled silently when he couldn't find his pants.

Just really, where did the Mist Guardian threw it to?

He walked to the kitchen without wearing his pants, and he would make sure Mukuro would be bitten to death if he ever caught a cold.

-x-

Mukuro woke up when he heard the sizzling sound.

As he sat up and flipped the blanket away, he saw Hibari's pants.

Sighing softly as he wore it, he walked to the kitchen.

Hibari's back was facing him, and he chuckled.

-x-

Hibari sighed when he felt a pair of arms at his waist,

"Oya oya, I wonder who can see our Vongola strongest guardian frying eggs here?"

Hibari turned his head to look at Mukuro, but he was kissed instead.

Turning the stove off, he returned the kiss.

As they broke the kiss, Mukuro leaned his forward onto Hibari's.

"Where's my present?"

Hibari felt his back touching the wall,

"I've given you already."

Mukuro looked at him,

"So you knew it,"

"Tch." Hibari walked out of Mukuro's hug and continued cooking.

Even them,

They didn't knew it was a deal,

Or it was just love.

It was just a,

Unsolvable question.

-x-

The question carried on years after years.

Things changed so much after 5 years.

Tsuna married Kyoko, and their relationship improved vastly.

How they loved each other,

And.

How Kyoko cried when Tsuna,

Died.

The Mafia brought her sky away.

That cruelly, that quickly.

-x-

At the funeral, it was a quiet one.

Surprisingly, no one cried.

Kyoko just sat there, her eyes red.

The extreme guy and his wife, Hana were there comforting her.

Somehow it made Mukuro realized something.

Death might just happens easily.

Learn to cherish might be the phrase for everything.

-x-

It was weeks after the funeral, and Hibari just slept as if nothing happened.

Mukuro couldn't understand though.

"Kyoya," Mukuro sat beside him.

Hibari opened his eyes lazily, and stared up.

"What?"

"No more deals, let's be lovers from now on."

You could say Hibari just stoned there.

Just staring up into Mukuro's mismatched pair of eyes.

It was about minutes of staring before he finally spoke.

"Joke."

Hibari turned not to face Mukuro, but he felt the familiar lips on his.

"I'm not joking."

Sitting up, he stared at Mukuro.

"The deal is off, I don't know you anymore."

Mukuro stared at the leaving figure.

What?

"Kyoya,"

Ignore.

He saw how Hibari began to pack his stuff.

"I don't want to learn how to regret when you're gone one day."

Stop.

"Before anything comes too late, alright?"

Hibari sighed and turned to look at him.

"It's still a deal?"

"No, not a deal anymore."

Mukuro walked to Hibari,

"If you wanted it to be a deal, I've a need now."

Hibari shrugged slightly, "What?"

"I've need for you, Hibari Kyoya to be my lover."

Pulling him into a kiss, Hibari muttered the answer when they broke the kiss for breathing.

"Deal,"

As they continued with what they were doing, Hibari pressed the calendar down, to make it face the table.

9th of June.

-x-

It was a month later when things had been gotten better.

Mukuro looked at Hibari who was sitting at the balcony,

He still didn't got why was Hibari always sleeping in the bed when Tsuna was dead.

-x-

Hibari looked at the sky,

Death.

It wasn't that he was nonchalant about his boss's death,

It was just that, it made things clear.

If you started to have something, you'll start to lose.

He didn't liked the feelings.

He turned, and saw Mukuro looking at him.

He didn't want to know the feeling of losing this illusionist.

-x-

-

-

Happy belated birthday, Mukuro! :D

sorry, it was a very late birthday fic!

hope you guys liked it!

*still embarrassed from writing it -.-

Kou-chan! :D*waves.

-

-

-

Reviews please? :D


End file.
